Harry Potter and the Not So Bad Influence
by Lilly Hope Holmes
Summary: Set in GOF, Harry and Ron have been fighting ever since his name was called from that cup, Hermione is trying to avoid the conflict at all costs and Harry seems to have made a new friend. There will be triggering subjects as well as Darry and Wolfstar in future chapters, a warning will be provided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have finally started my Harry Potter fic that I've been talking about in my prompts ****fic. If you're new, welcome. I have had a WONDERFUL beta reader helping me with this story and doing a little writing of their own. So a HUGE thank you to Sam1107 for being absolutely amazing. **

Harry didn't have a lot of friends and that was okay. At the start of his fourth year the Triwizard Tournament was announced and under no circumstances was he interested in joining. Ron told him that joining the tournament would be fun, he disagreed. Then his name was called from the goblet and now he had even fewer friends than he started with, so when a girl a couple years older than him suddenly started hanging out with him, he wasn't complaining.

She just kind of showed up out of nowhere, he'd never seen her before. He'd originally thought that she was from one of the other schools, but then she didn't wear their uniforms. She barely wore the Hogwarts uniform. She was taller than him by a couple inches and was way skinnier than he was, but in a healthy sort of way. She had coppery brown hair that was cut unevenly around her shoulders like she had cut it herself. She also had the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She usually wore muggle clothes- band and graphic T-Shirts and tight jeans of varying colors, and a worn pair of red converse. She wore an unmarked Hogwarts robe over her muggle clothes and never had on a tie so Harry didn't know what house she was in and he never asked her. She wore glasses much like his and they were always perched low on the bridge of her thin, pointed nose.

She always looked like she was judging you, her stare tearing you apart, searching for all of your hidden flaws and insecurities. And she always knew! If Harry was feeling bad, she knew. If he was happy, she instantly knew why.

She was a better friend than any he'd had.

So when she suggested he skip class so they could hang out by the lake, he was more than happy to comply. That's where he now found himself, skipping rocks across the surface of the lake, shivering slightly in the crisp breeze that promised a white winter, and watching the tentacles of the giant squid try to catch the stones. Every now and then it would succeed and throw them back and Harry and Max would jump out of the way shrieking with laughter. That was her name. Max. He had found out after about a week of her just showing up.

"Hey, Scarhead, why don't we head in? Your lips are blue." Max didn't even have Goosebumps. She was out here in just her ACDC T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, robe bunched up on the ground beneath a tree.

"Okay." Harry replied, his teeth chattering. The pair headed back towards the castle, Max throwing her robe back over her shoulders. They walked through the silent and empty corridors. Everyone was in class. Every now and then they would have to duck behind statues or suits of armor as Filch or Mrs. Norris made their way past them.

"Should we get back to class?" Harry asked, brows furrowed in thought. Skipping class was alright but getting caught skipping class was a whole new ordeal.

"Nah, we'll be good. Unless you want to. Don't you have potions next?" Harry shuddered as he remembered that he did, in fact, have potions. Max raised an eyebrow in his direction. She hopped down from her position on the one-eyed witch statue and sauntered off. Harry started after her once she'd rounded the corner but she was nowhere to be found. That's how it usually went with Max. Harry sighed and dejectedly made his way down to the dungeons for potions.

He had gotten there a bit earlier than usual so he walked in and took his usual seat, pulling out his potions book from his bag. Harry looked around him at all of the shelves of potions ingredients. He was very excited to learn potions in his first year… until he met Snape. Harry sighed and rested his head on his arms.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Potter." Snape snarled as he entered the potions classroom. Harry's head shot up and his eyes met Snape's. "Have you decided that your own bed isn't comfortable enough so you're trying out other furniture? Well, maybe you should just stand for the remainder of class." Snape sneered at him as the desk vanished and Harry landed on the rough stone. The rest of the class was filing in now, just in time to see the show. Harry grumbled under his breath as he rose to his feet, eyes never leaving the floor. That was always the best course of action with Snape on occasions such as these.

"Yes, sir." Harry finally managed to get out past his clenched teeth. Not only was it humiliating, but falling on the floor had hurt. Nothing new though, after the Dragon Harry had been bruised all over for a week.

The rest of potions had gone fairly well and after potions he had a break until dinner. As he was making his way to the tower, a figure rushed past him, bumping into his shoulder.

"Hey, watch where you're-" The figure turned around mid sentence. "Oh. It's you." Ron didn't look any more pleased than he had a few seconds ago. He looked good though. Healthy.

"Ron." Harry said, hoping that his friend had forgiven him. He hadn't put his name in the goblet but nobody else believed that, except for Hermione and Max.

"Potter." Ron bit back. Harry physically flinched back at this and turned away from his former friend as the tears began to flow. It wasn't fair. Hermione had tried to get Ron to see but then he won the challenge with the Dragon (sort of) and Ron went straight back to hating him.

"I-I'll see you around, Ron." Harry said, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He strode off in the other direction, away from Ron and the tower. Who needed sleep anyway? As he rounded the corner he noticed Max sitting on the stairs.

"Hey, Scarface." She called over to him. There was nobody around or else he would resent the nicknames she gave him. There was never anyone around when Max was. Harry liked it though.

"Hey, Max." He still hadn't found a nickname for her that didn't sound stupid. He walked over and sat down next to her, scrubbing the tears off of his face with the heels of his hands. He wasn't afraid to cry in front of her. She never cared, just let him finish and then listened as he told her what was wrong. "I saw Ron just now. He-uh- he bumped into me in the hall on the way up to the tower." He sniffed a few times, clearing his nose. "He didn't even really say anything. Just called me Potter. But he never did that and I guess it got to me." Max looked up at the ceiling, she did that a lot when she was frustrated.

"Well, kid, he's a dick. End of story." She pushed her glasses up and turned to him. Their faces were so close that he would be able to count the freckles that dusted the bridge of her nose. She always did this when she REALLY wanted him to pay attention to what she was saying. "If he doesn't know you well enough to know that you would never have put your name in that goddamn cup, then he was never your friend." She leaned back, adjusting her glasses so they were perched back on the very end of her nose. "None of it matters anyway if you don't figure out what that golden egg wants from you." She stood, brushing off her jeans. Then she held out her hand. "Come on, I know someone who can help. He's been looking for you all day."

Harry took Max's hand, letting her help him off the worn stone steps. He brushed off his school issued trousers and followed the older girl down the steps and into the courtyard where several people were lounging around.

"I have to go, the giant squid won't entertain itself." Harry was about to argue that the squid could, in fact, entertain itself but when he turned he could already see Max's robe disappearing around the corner.

"Potter!" Harry turned back towards the courtyard as someone called his name. "Harry!" Finally he spotted Cedric Diggory from across the yard. He was waving his arms and motioning for Harry to come over. Harry crossed the now silent yard, feeling the stares of his classmates. "Alright guys, show's over. Leave the kid alone." Cedric yelled out at the few students who were still glaring in Harry's direction. They looked away and conversations resumed. Cedric turned to his friends. "Hey, I'm going to go talk to Harry. I'll be right back." The older boy then gently steered Harry away from the courtyard and into a secluded hallway.

"Um…' Harry started to protest the awkward situation.

"Sorry about that, Harry. I've been trying to tell people to quit being so harsh on you. Anyway, I think I have a tip for you. Well, I mean, it worked for me. So uh, go to the prefects bathroom and have a bath when you get the chance. Bring the egg with you. Sometimes the water helps to figure things out." Cedric winked at him before striding off to join his friends. "I'm just trying to repay the favor!" He called. Harry was grateful now that he had told Cedric about the dragons.

**ALRIGHT tHaNK YoU So MuCH FOR READING ~LHH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Part two. This took forever to write because of ****Independence Day. Also it hasn't been edited yet. if you find any spelling mistakes or errors feel free to let me know.**

Harry was not quite so grateful about Cedric's advice once he got into the bathroom. He had snuck out under his invisibility cloak in the middle of the freaking day with a bloody egg just to take a bath? He couldn't open the egg without alerting someone and he was highly regretting his choice of time for this little adventure. Harry was very impressed by all of the different things the bathtub could do, though. He hesitantly pushed his clothes off of his body (except his underwear of course. He wasn't about to get caught in his birthday suit.) and set the water temperature before adding lavender and mint bubbles and soap to the steaming water. If he was going to take an illegal bath, he was going to do it right. Harry had just settled into the heated water when he heard giggling coming from all around him. He quickly rushed to conserve his modesty (that was already conserved thanks to his underwear.) as Moaning Myrtle shot out of the faucet.

"Oh, Harry, how nice it is to see you. You aren't meant to be up here you know." She crooned, moving closer to him.

"Myrtle! Uh, yeah, um about that…" Harry was tripping over his words in his rush to explain.

"Oh, don't worry. I know it's about that egg. That Diggory boy was in here for hours trying to figure it out." Myrtle let out a soft sigh. "He's always so nice to me." Myrtle giggled as Harry tried asking her how he was supposed to get the clue from the egg. "Well, I can't tell you, silly, that would make things too easy for you." She giggled again, moving away from Harry now. "Well, good luck. Don't forget to stop by!" Myrtle disappeared down the drain as Harry tried desperately to get her to stay. She knew how the egg worked! Maybe she could help him!

"Myrtle, come on… Please come back!" Harry shouted at the water. The water next to him shifted and he spun around, coming nose to nose with Max."W-when did you get here?" Harry squeaked, jumping away from the older girl. She still had on all of her clothes. IN THE WATER!

"Well, I heard you and Myrtle talking so I figured I'd join you. You're wearing underwear, you don't have to cover yourself up." Max gestured towards his hands which were still covering his crotch. Harry blushed and moved his hands away, the bubbles were thick enough anyway that he could just move them over the offending area instead. Max looked pretty much the same as she always did… her pants had changed colors though. Black to lime green. This pair had rips up the thighs and there were places where dark grey patches had been sewn in.

"i- uhm, I like your jeans." Harry complimented Max, feeling extremely underdressed.

"Thanks. So the egg." Max waved her arm at the offending object, bubbles blowing around at the motion.

"Right!" Harry swirled the water with his finger. "So what do we do? It just screeches." He sighed. What if he couldn't figure it out in time? The next challenge was in three days!

"Well. Diggory wanted you to come to THIS bathroom for a reason, right? So look around." Max suggested, blowing at the mounds of bubbles floating in the tub.

Harry took her advice and started taking in the room. His eyes stopped at a painting of a moving mermaid. That had to be it!

"Mermaids…" Harry breathed. Max smirked at him, slapping him with a handful of bubbles.

"So what? You know it involves mermaids, now what?" Harry wiped off his bubble beard. He could remember only one thing about mermaids. They could only be understood underwater.

"The egg! It can only be understood underwater!" Harry grabbed the egg and looked over at max, I'm going to open it underwater. Are you going to listen too?" He hoped she would. Her memory was better than his and if this was too long, it was going to take several trips underwater. Harry hated being underwater, it always made him feel like bad things were about to happen.

"Sure, kid. Why not?" Harry dunked the egg in the water and looked at Max.

"On three. One, Two, Three!" The pair pushed their heads under the water as Harry turned the latch to open the egg.

The melody that flowed from the egg was enchanting.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_To recover what we took._

Max and Harry resurfaced and caught their breath.

"Did you get all that?" Harry asked Max.

"Yeah, what do you think it means?" Max's eyes were wide.

"Well, obviously something of mine has been stolen and I'll have an hour to find it." Harry's eyes widened as a realization hit him like a truck "Underwater. I have to look for it UNDERWATER" He was panicking now. God he hated being underwater. It probably stemmed from all those times Dudley almost drowned him when they were kids.

"hey." Max said quietly from beside him. "Breathe. You'll be fine. We just have to find a way to help you breathe underwater. Ask Hermione for help, she might know something. Then you may want to ask your friend Neville, he's good with herbology. Also, I'm going to recommend that you ask Draco Malfoy for help. His father is into the dark arts, maybe he knows something that can help you. I'm going to see if I can't find something in some of my textbooks and I'll do my own digging around in the restricted section of the library. Okay?" Harry was calmer now but he didn't like the idea of talking to Malfoy. Max was right, though. He might be able to help. They only had three days. Harry was sure that he was the last champion to figure out the egg. He had to hurry or he may end up dead.

"okay." They shook on it and then pulled themselves out of the lukewarm water. Harry's fingers and toes were starting to prune and Max's clothes were soaking wet.

"I'll see you around, scarhead. Remember to ask your friends for help." She walked off, leaving a trail of water behind her. Harry wanted to follow after her but knew that he had to get this problem solved and fast. He quickly got dressed, finding a note in his robes. Max had written down the mermaid song for him. He left the prefects bathroom and went off to find his friends (and Draco).

**Okay. I'm hoping I can get another chapter up this week so cross your fingers! Let me know what you think so far. Love you lots. ~LHH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie dokes. Chapter 3.**

Finding Hermione wasn't hard. She was where she almost always is… the library. She was hunched over a thick book with yellowed pages, books strewn around her on the circular library table. Harry took the chair next to her and cleared his throat, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered. "Hey, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Excuse me, if you're going to be conversing, you need to do it outside the library. Thank you." Madam Pince said from the desk. A few students raised their heads and looked in Harry and Hermione's direction.

"Right. Sorry. Come on, Harry." Hermione took his hand and led him through the library doors and into the hallway. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh, um, I'm great Hermione. I actually wanted to ask a favor of you. I know what the next task is and I need your help. I need to find a way to breathe underwater for an hour. I'm going to see if Neville knows something that could help. You don't have to help if you don't want to but-"

"Harry," Hermione cut him off, "I would love to help. I'll start looking. You go find Neville." She started towards the library again, "OH! And please make sure you're at dinner tonight. You haven't been the last few days and I'm worried. I know you eat but it would be nice to see you." With a wave, she disappeared through the library doors. Right, there was one person down.

The next person Harry was able to find was Neville. He was in the tower, working on his potions essay.

"Neville," Harry nudged the other boy's shoulder. "I have a question for you." Harry looked nervously at his feet. He wasn't comfortable talking to people who weren't Ron, Hermione or Max. He was never really good at that sort of thing.

"Oh, hey Harry. Yeah what is it?" Neville was just as nervous as Harry was, only he was nervous all the time.

"Well, I mean, I know you're great at herbology and I was wanting to know if you knew of a plant of some sort that could help me breathe underwater." Harry studied Neville's face. "For an hour." Neville shook his head slowly.

"Not that I can think of but I can definitely check. Is this for the tournament?" His eyes went wide. "They're really going to make you stay underwater for an hour? Well I suppose they've made you fight dragons… Okay. Yeah. I'll check."

"Okay, thank you so much. I've got one more person I have to ask, I just need all options open you know? I'll uh, I'll see you around, Neville." Harry turned and crossed the common room.

"No problem Harry! Good Luck!" The portrait swung closed and harry sighed in frustration. Now he had to talk to Draco Bloody Malfoy.

Finding said blonde haired git was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Harry was also sure that Draco would never help him after the ferret incident at the beginning of the year. Maybe if he bribed him with something? Money? A free punch to the nose? Harry had no idea how he was even going to ask him once he found him! He'd been trying all day, searching the castle from top to bottom and running scenarios through his mind.

"Hey, Potter!" Man of the hour. Harry sighed dejectedly and turned to face his nemesis.

"Yes?"

"I heard you've been trying to find me. Got a crush have we?" Draco sneered at him. They were on the second floor which was mostly classrooms but Harry still looked around to see if anyone was around.

_Yes. _Harry's mind answered. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No. Absolutely not Malfoy. I just wanted to ask you a question." Harry was half tempted to just give up and call it a day. He'd tell Max that Draco had refused to help. But she'd know. She always knew.

"Alright then Potter. Ask away. I'm sure it's got to be important if the Golden Boy is asking ME for help." He laughed.

"I'd like to ask you in private please." Harry looked into Draco's eyes and the blonde must have seen something in them because he ordered his goons to leave them be.

"Alright Potter. You've got your privacy, now what?" Draco was different when he wasn't with his friends. He was still a git but he was more relaxed. Less harsh.

"I need…" Harry sighed, scrubbing a hand over his eyes under his glasses. "I need your help. I want to call a truce." He stuck his hand out. "Please?" Draco stared as his hand as though it would burn him.

"Fine." They shook on it. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, um it's about the tournament." Harry looked up at the taller boy through his bangs, living in a cupboard for twelve years did things to your height.

"Honestly, Potter. I'm not going to kill you. What about the tournament and why do you think I can help you?" Draco was stood with his arms crossed, smug look plastered on his face.

"Well I was wondering if you maybe knew of a way that I could uh breatheunderwaterforanhour…?" Harry rushed the last half of his sentence. Now that he was asking, the question seemed stupid. Why would Draco help him?

"What was that?" Draco frowned.

Harry sighed, preparing himself for the torment that was to come. "I need to be able to breathe underwater for an hour." He stole a glance at Draco's face. The blonde's expression was unreadable.

"Well, I'd have to do a bit of reading but it shouldn't be too hard." Draco nodded his head once. "But what do I get out of it?" He rolled his weight onto one leg. "I mean, how do I know that you're not just messing with me, Potter?"

Harry wracked his brain for something - anything - that he could do for the blonde. "I, uh, well I don't know. Maybe we could hang out sometime? I could get you food from the kitchens anytime you like?" Now that he'd said it, his proposal definitely sounded like a date. He could feel the blush creep onto his face and burn the tips of his ears and nose.

"Sure." The two shook hands once more and went their separate ways. After all, it was Saturday and they had a lot to do before Monday.

**That was painful to write. OoOOOkay. Let me know what you think so far! Lots of Love. ~LHH**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOOKAY Fair warning this chapter is VERY emotional towards the end. ALSO Trigger warning like immediately. **

**Warning! Homophobia, mentions of an eating disorder, A LOT of feels, Ron being a jerk, Draco is a little out of character but I like it, Harry is a fragile bean.**

Harry had spent the rest of the morning in an empty classroom on the fourth floor thinking over his conversation with Draco. First of all, he had just accepted his truce without a second thought. Second… No, FIRST he had asked him if he had a crush. I mean, who wouldn't? Harry knew that he could never show it though. If anyone knew… It wouldn't be good. One of Dudley's friends from when they were 10 had said that he liked a boy and Dudley had beat him up. Uncle Vernon had told him that it was the right thing to do and that faggots were to be treated like the worthless pieces of hippie shit that they were. Well, Harry didn't want to be a worthless piece of hippie shit, nor did he want to be beaten up. He also didn't want the rest of his friends to leave him. The best course of action on that particular subject was to just pretend that it wasn't true and just tell everyone that he didn't have a crush on anyone. He'd probably have to ask a girl out sooner or later but Harry was prepared for that. But Draco! He had just accepted his friendship like it was nothing! Harry was deeply confused by this. So much so that he didn't even notice when Max slipped through the classroom door.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" Max poked him in the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Max…" Harry was still deep in thought, he waved absentmindedly at her and went back to staring at the wall.

"Hello? Harry!" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind." Harry shook his head free of the fog covering his mind.

"Want to talk about it?" The older girl peered at him. It was unlike Harry to need any sort of prompting to talk about his problems.

"Not really…" Harry was comfortable around Max but not THAT comfortable.

"Listen, whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't that bad." She looked him over. "At least you don't eat like your pal Ronald. He's quite the pig." She smirked. Harry's eyes flew open, damn. He had missed lunch. He had only promised Hermione dinner though so surely it was okay if he missed one meal. He wasn't a pig like Ron after all.

"Yeah. He's a bit gross isn't he?" Harry laughed lightly under his breath. The challenges were definitely taking a toll on his body. He was thinner than he was when the year started, which was saying something because the Dursleys almost never fed him. But Harry wasn't about to admit that. It's not like you could tell anyway with the robes being as loose as they were. So long as nobody saw him without one.

"You can say that again." Max pushed her hair behind her ears, pushing her glasses up a minuscule amount so they wouldn't fall off. "So did you talk to your friends?" She looked over at him.

"Yes, mother." Harry teased her. "Even Draco, who seems to be okay with helping me." Max just rolled her eyes, and smiled at him.

"Good job, _son._" She ruffled her fingers through his hair. "So anything else happen today? Have you written to Remus and Sirius yet?" She started unlacing her black hightop converse, rolling up her (dry) pair of dark grey skinny jeans. Her shirt had changed, this time it was a bright yellow color and it said "save the bees" in black.

"Nothing really… And no. I probably should though. Remus tends to worry." Harry blew his bangs out of his face. He should probably get his hair cut the next time he had a chance. Hermione was fairly good at it and he liked the way she styled it. Not that it was too different from how he styled it, just that she seemed to be able to tame it.

"Okay." The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while. Max sliding her shoes off, revealing her mismatching purple and orange socks. She had laid back and started to hum. Harry laid down next to her, listening to the soft, faintly familiar melody until he fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Potter?" Harry jolted awake, glasses skewed on his face and drool dried on the side of his face. His hair was probably a mess and he was sure he looked utterly stupid.

"wha-" he wiped at his mouth, and adjusted his glasses. His hands flew to his hair in a desperate attempt to make himself presentable.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco crossed the room, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Draco, um. I came in here to think and I must've dozed off… What time is it?" Harry realized that it was very dark outside as he looked through the window.

"It's almost eight… Dinner ended an hour ago. I noticed you weren't there so I came to look for you. I found the answer to your problem." Draco held out his hand. Harry took it and allowed Draco to help him up. He was brushing himself off when the words registered in his mind. His head shot up, eyes wide.

"You did?!" Harry was beaming at Draco. He hadn't been expecting such a quick response.

"Yeah. There's a couple of options. Some of the spells are pretty advanced so I don't know how available those options are." If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say that the blonde was nervous.

"Well, how about I run and get food from the kitchens and you can go grab whatever books and things you'll need and we'll meet back here?" Harry was gathering his robes that he'd taken off.

"Sounds good Potter. I like the treacle tart if that's possible." Draco strode out of the room. Of course he liked treacle tart, Harry was certain that made him officially the most attractive guy he'd ever met. Harry rushed to Gryffindor tower, collecting his thick, crimson comforter and the invisibility cloak as well as the map and some parchment and quills. He somehow managed to sneak them back through the portrait and dropped them off at the classroom before heading to the kitchens. Harry raced down the stairs, flying around corners before skidding to a stop in front of the pear painting. He tickled it and rushed through the opening. The flurry of motion and smells and chatter that greeted him never ceased to amaze him. Harry loved the kitchens. It was always warm and there was never a dull moment. Especially when Dobby was around.

"Harry Potter!" Speaking of… the small elf bounded over to him. "What can I's be doings for you?" Dobby was Harry's favorite house elf and it was even better now that he was at Hogwarts. The elf had striped socks of different lengths hanging from his ears and a long pink T-shirt on. His feet were also covered in numerous layers of socks.

"Hey Dobby. I missed dinner… Do you think I could get a few sandwiches and some treacle tarts?" Harry smiled at the elf. "Oh! And some pumpkin juice if you've got it?" The elf grinned back at Harry.

"Of course, Harry Potter. Anything for the great Harry Potter!" Dobby was racing around now and the other elves were helping him. Before he knew it, Harry was being ushered out of the kitchen with a small basket full of sandwiches and apples and treacle tart among other delicious foods and two thermoses, one full of pumpkin juice and the other full of hot chocolate.

"Bye, Dobby!" Harry called through the entrance before hurrying back to the classroom. When he got back, he slipped in the door to find a candlelit room and Draco with books laid out in front of him. They were all open to various pages and Harry could see a few other stacks behind the blonde. Draco was sitting in a cocoon of emerald blankets and had his wand out, tracing sentences. He was wearing a grey pair of silk pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt and was taking notes with a quill that was currently settled between his teeth. Overall it was the most beautiful thing Harry had seen all day.

"Well don't just stand there. Get over here and help me." Draco didn't take his eyes off of the book, sticking out a hand for food.

"Right." Harry pulled a small plate out of the basket and unwrapped the tarts, dishing one for Draco before handing it to the boy. Draco removed the quill from his mouth and broke off a piece of the dessert before sticking it into his mouth. Brows furrowed as he scratched notes on a piece of parchment.

"Are you just going to watch me eat or are you planning on starving?" Draco finally looked up as Harry turned as red as the blanket that he had draped around his shoulders.

"Um, what do you need?" Harry pulled his blanket tighter, checking the map as he did so. Nobody was anywhere near the classroom.

"Well first I need you to eat. Can't have you starving on me." Draco nodded towards the basket. "Actually, first I'm going to need you to change. You're entirely overdressed." Draco held out a second pair of pajamas. "I figured you wouldn't bring your own. I promise I won't watch you change if you don't want me to." Harry was definitely imagining the faint rose blush that rose on Draco's cheeks.

"And then I'm going to run some ideas by you while you eat." Harry accepted the pile of clothes and changed. Draco had even covered his eyes and turned around so that Harry wasn't uncomfortable. The pajama bottoms were green and Harry had to tie the strings so they didn't fall down. Even then they were still a bit loose. The shirt was white, just like the one Draco had on, only where Draco's fit him almost sinfully well, Harry's was slightly baggy, giving him a boxy sort of figure.

"Okay." Harry whispered. Draco turned around and looked him over. Harry of course was squirming the whole time.

"Good." Draco leaned over to the basket, bringing out a second plate and two sandwiches, placing one on his own plate. Then he brought out two apples and poured two cups of pumpkin juice. "Here. Eat." Draco shoved the food in Harry's direction. Harry took it, nibbling on a corner of the sandwich.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked timidly. He sipped his pumpkin juice as Draco's head flew up and their eyes met.

"What?" Draco looked almost angry and Harry was regretting even breathing. "Why wouldn't I be nice? We have a truce." Draco looked slightly offended now.

"W-well I just mean that you're acting like my…" Harry was about to say friend but didn't want to anger the boy any further.

"Friend? Well, I'd like to be. I tried to do just that the moment I met you. It's not my fault that we just sort of _became_ rivals." Harry snorted at that.

"You mean it isn't your fault that you were picking on Ron and Hermione?" It hurt to say Ron's name and his smile faded.

"What's up with you and the weasel anyway?" Draco quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Ron isn't my friend anymore. He thinks that I put my name in the goblet of fire for attention." Harry mumbled, a single traitorous tear slipping past his resolve. He swiped it away.

"Well you couldn't have now could you? Dumbledore put that age line there for a reason. It was probably some older kid trying to get back at you for something." Draco said, disgust layered thick in his voice. "I mean you don't even like it when the students at Hogwarts look at you, let alone the whole world." Draco shook his head. "Anyone could see that if they paid enough attention."

"Thank you." Harry whispered, his voice shaking. He was trying desperately to hold back his tears. Tears were a sign of weakness and Harry _wasn't _weak.

"Hey," Harry heard Draco's blanket shift and when he looked up, the blonde was in front of him. "Listen to me. I'm here for you." Draco sighed. "I know I haven't been the greatest person these past few years but I need you to know that I'm sorry and that I'm going to help you." The blonde cautiously leaned forward, pulling Harry into an awkward hug. Harry lost it, he was bawling like a child.

"It just- It-It's not fair." He cried through violent hiccough-y sobs.

Draco hesitantly ran his fingers through Harry's hair, the way his mother did when he cried as a boy. "I-I know. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here." When Harry had finally calmed down enough to be embarrassed, he was DEFINITELY embarrassed. Draco had wet spots on the front of his shirt and he was looking at Harry like he might combust at any moment.

"Sorry." Harry sniffed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"It's fine. Let's get back to work." Draco and Harry spent the rest of the night going over different spells, plants and potions that might help. When they parted ways it was early morning, the sun shedding weak rays of light through the castle windows. Neither boy knew it but that night changed everything.

**Oh my actual honey biscuits... I apologize for that whole mess. Let me know what you think. Lots of Love. ~LHH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness. It's been a good week for writing. I would LOVE to see someone draw Max. I would but I'm a terrible artist. **

**Warning: More homophobia... Ron Bashing (it won't stay that way forever I promise), Swearing, VERY OOC Harry and Draco.**

A few hours later, Harry was being shaken awake by Neville. He opened his bleary eyes as Neville handed him his glasses.

"Hey, Harry. I know it's Sunday but Hermione wants you to come to breakfast since you missed dinner yesterday." Neville was also concerned but he didn't feel like he was close enough to Harry to say so.

"Oh… okay." Harry yawned and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Where'd you get those PJ's Harry? They look new." It wasn't that Neville paid super close attention to Harry or anything. It was just that Harry's clothes were always torn or stained or too big or all three.

"Oh! Um, I borrowed them from a friend. I should get them back to him…" Harry was a bit scared to call Draco a friend but the blonde had said so himself. They were friends.

"Cool. I'll go tell Hermione that you're up while you change." Neville gave an awkward wave and turned to leave.

"Neville wait!" Neville turned around "Could you maybe not mention my friend? I just don't want her to think… well, you know." Neville did not know but he promised anyway. "Thanks." Neville left and Harry got dressed. He tripped his way down the stairs, flashing a hesitant smile at Hermione.

"Sorry 'Mione… I got caught up yesterday. I figured out how I'm going to do the challenge though!" Neville perked up, "I found something as well!"

"That's great! I also have a couple of ideas. We can talk at breakfast. While you eat." Hermione lightly tugged at Harry's robe sleeve. "Come on."

The trio headed down the stairs and made their way to the great hall. Harry noticed that the only open seats at Gryffindor table were near Ron.

"Harry!" A male voice called across the hall. Harry looked up and saw Draco coming over to them.

"Harry what…" Hermione started.

"There you are. I was worried you weren't going to show up. I've saved a seat for you. There's room if you'd like to bring your friends." Draco gestured towards Hermione and Neville. Hermione squared her shoulders and Neville just stared, glance shifting between the two boys.

"Um, sure. Hermione? Neville?" The two just nodded and followed Draco to the Slytherin table. They were met with several hostile glances but nobody said anything. Harry looked over and saw that Ron was glaring at them from across the hall.

"So, how'd you sleep Harry?" Draco asked. He was sitting next to the boy in question and Hermione and Neville were across the table, their stares becoming more confused with every syllable.

"I slept alright… You?" Harry felt bad that he was the reason the blonde had been up so late. Draco smiled "I slept rather well. Eat." Draco filled Harry's plate with toast and eggs.

"So uh Draco…" Hermione jumped in. "Wha- I mean pardon my asking but what… and I cannot stress this enough… the fuck?" Hermione blinked at Draco.

"Oh! Harry didn't tell you then. Well, we've come to a truce. I'm helping him with the tournament."

"Speaking of!" Harry jumped in, "What do you guys have?"

Hermione pulled a sheet of paper from her robes pocket as Draco did the same.

"Well, all I have is that you could use gillyweed." Neville spoke up as they were unfolding the parchment. "If you ate enough of it, it should allow you to breathe underwater for an hour." Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he could do that. We could also try to create a potion involving gillyweed but seeing as the task is tomorrow I don't think a potion would be wise."

"That's true…"Hermione muttered, striking a few lines out on her parchment. "I found some spells but they're fairly complex. There's the Bubble Head Charm but if you do it wrong you could end up popping the bubble while you're under there." Hermione said.

"I found a very simple spell. The incantation is _respire aqua_ which literally means 'breathe water'." Draco offered scrunching his eyebrows. "But I don't quite know how it works. I could ask though."

"Oh or there's _Syreni_!" Hermione shouted. Just then a loud fluttering was heard as owls delivered mail to their owners. A large black owl landed in front of Draco offering a _Daily Prophet _and a letter from home. Hermione's quaint barn owl dropped a letter in front of her and Neville's grandmother had sent him a package via a large brown owl. Harry sighed. Hedwig swooped down and landed on his shoulder, bringing him out of his temporary funk. She stuck out her leg and allowed him to untie the letter and feed her a small bit of bacon before flying off again. He opened the letter while his friends were busy reading their own.

_Cub,_

_I have wonderful news! Sirius has been freed of all charges! I will spare you the boring details but we will be attending your second and third tasks as well as chaperoning the yule ball. We will be bringing dress robes for you as I'm sure you don't have any. How is school going? Are you okay? Hermione has written to tell me that you haven't been showing up for meals and that you missed classes the other day. Please stay safe and stay out of trouble! _

_-Love Mooney & Padfoot_

Harry laughed as he noticed the ink paw print in the corner of the letter.

"Was that from Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. He says that Sirius has been cleared of all charges. He's free!" Harry allowed the tears to flow from his eyes at his joy. Harry felt a soft touch on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Draco wiped a tear from Harry's cheek and looked into his face, searching for sadness or distress.

"I'm more than okay." Harry smiled at Draco, feeling a blush coming on. "So _Syreni?_"

Hermione stared at Harry for a touch longer and then jumped in "Right. So it's basically a spell that will turn you into a mermaid. I haven't found a counter curse yet but it's an option that will keep you alive."

"Okay. So that's three options. I say that we ask Mcgonagall about the mermaid one because that sounds like transfiguration and Flitwick about _respire aqua_ and then someone can ask Sprout about the gillyweed." Draco stated. "If we split up we can all be finished within the hour." Harry nodded and Hermione grumbled about it sounding like a good idea.

"Okay. I'll talk to Mcgonagall." Hermione said.

"I'll take Professor Sprout." Neville perked up.

"That leaves Harry and I for Flitwick." Draco said, folding his parchment back up and depositing it in his robes pocket.

"Meet at Hagrid's after?" Hermione offered, sending a glance towards Draco.

"Sure!" Harry beamed. He loved going to Hagrid's. The man made him feel safe and at ease.

The group rose and Draco shoved a piece of toast in Harry's mouth.

"Honestly Harry. You need to eat." Harry tried to retort back but he only succeeded in sending crumbs flying. He glared playfully at the blonde as he removed the offending bread, tearing off a chunk and swallowing it.

"Fine." The four strode out of the great hall, Harry eating the toast as students and professors alike stared after them.

Harry watched as Hermione and Neville broke off, heading to their respective classrooms. Mcgonagall always ate in her office and Professor Sprout was an early riser, meaning that she was already back to work. Flitwick was still at the head table and so Draco and Harry sat down on the floor outside the wide double doors, out of the way of everyone, and waited.

"He shouldn't be too much longer. It looked like they were finishing up." Draco seemed tense.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, feeling out of his depth.

"Yeah…" Draco sighed. "Well, no but I don't want to talk about it here. Maybe later." Harry nodded, he knew that feeling.

Harry yawned, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. "Sorry," He blushed. "I only got a few hours last night." Harry realized that Draco also hadn't slept for long. "I-I mean…"

"It's fine. Here, lean on me. I'll wake you when Flitwick comes out." Draco scooted closer to the brunette. Harry felt like his heart was going to burst. He leaned over, laying his head on Draco's shoulder. He could feel the blonde's breath on his hair and he could smell his cologne. It smelled like sandalwood and roses. He sighed.

"So what, you're dating Malfoy is it?" Harry's head shot up to see Ron standing above them.

"Piss off weasel. Can't you see what you're doing to him?" Draco sneered at Ron.

"Draco, it's fine." Harry said. He was so quiet though that he wasn't sure either of them heard him.

"What does it matter to you?" Ron bit back, face red with anger. "You've probably brainwashed him or something." He looked over at Harry. "I mean honestly, mate, him?" Harry could almost feel the rage boil up in Draco. The blonde sprang to his feet.

"So what? What if we were dating? Would you hate your friend just because he's gay? Or is it just me? Does Harry's happiness mean that little to you?" He kept going, screaming questions but Harry couldn't take it anymore. He leapt to his feet, sprinting away and around the corner. His breathing was coming out in short gasps and he barely made it outside before the tears started to come. Did Draco actually think he was gay? Did Ron?! Is that why he was so angry at him? Harry sank to the ground by the tree where he and Max had thrown rocks into the lake. His thoughts were racing and he didn't know what to do. He felt two hands rest on his cheeks but he didn't dare open his eyes.

"Hey. Breathe. With me." _Max._ Harry's sobs became louder as he clutched the front of her t-shirt. Eyes flying open.

"Max…" He knew that he was acting like a child but it didn't matter. She was there for him.

"What is it?" Max lifted his chin, taking his glasses and cleaning them on her shirt.

"D-Draco a-and Ron… They were f-fighting about m-me being…" Harry choked off, he almost didn't want to say it but he knew in his heart that Max would never judge him for it.

"Gay?" She interrupted him. "Oh don't look so surprised. I knew the moment I met you." She ruffled his hair as he stared at her. "I assume Draco was sticking up for you and Ron was being a dick." Harry nodded. "Well, maybe you should talk to Draco, tell him how you feel." Harry shook his head. There was no way he could do that, but then again Draco had stood up for him.

"I'll think about it." Max smiled.

"Cool, I have to go. I've got care of magical creatures in the forrest today. Don't want to miss it." She ran off, disappearing into the trees.

"HArry!" Draco was running down the hill to the tree. "Harry." He skidded to a stop in front of the brunette. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I -"

Harry cut him off by hugging him, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck. The tears had stopped but his eyes were red and he was sure there were tear tracks on his face. "Thank you." He muttered. After a few moments Harry felt an arm wrap around his torso and fingers carding through his hair.

"No problem." Draco pulled away, searching Harry's face before telling him that Flitwick was in his office now. The pair returned to the castle, holding hands. They reached Flitwick's office and Draco knocked on the door with his free hand.

"Come in!" Harry was still sniffling a little bit but the walk over had given him time to calm down. Draco pushed open the door. "Mr. Malfoy. If this is about the incident with Mr. Weasley… Oh." Flitwick had just noticed Harry and the fact that their hands were joined.

"Mr. Potter."

"Hi, professor." Harry greeted.

"What can I do for you boys?" Flitwick glanced between the two, remembering their constant fighting in class, sure that their hands had been spelled together.

"Well, we wanted to ask about this charm. _Respire Aqua."_ Flitwicks eyes lit up. He loved it when students came to him with questions.

"Well, it's simple enough for a fifth year student. Why were you wanting to know?" Draco stepped in.

"It's for the tournament. Harry needs to breathe underwater for an hour." The professor looked between the two boys.

"Oh. Well, I don't think this will be the spell for you. It's meant to be a protective charm for young children. It would give you 10 minutes at most. There are other spells of course but they're very dangerous and very advanced." Flitwick looked at Harry. "Have you checked with Professor Sprout? I do believe she'll be able to help you." The boys thanked the professor and began the trek out to Hagrid's hut. By the time they arrived, the other two were already sitting around the giant table, sipping tea and making faces at the dog.

**UUUUGH okay so I need to clear up some things. I didn't really know how to get sirius freed but I knew I wanted it. Also I'll be changing the title of this fic. Max was supposed to be this terrible influence and while she isn't the _best _influence, I just can't bring myself to write her that way. We're at the halfway point for how many chapters I _want _to have but I also feel like the story is getting rushed this way. Let me know what you think. Lots of Love ~LHH**


	6. Chapter 6

**OOOKAY So. I was going to have to break the news that I was going to camp for a week but now I'm sick. Yay? I don't really know. Lots of mixed feelings. This chapter is a lot shorter than they have been but I feel alright about it. I really suck at action scenes though and my beta reader has stopped responding. If anyone would like to help feel free to send a message my way. **

**Warning: Description of a panic attack. Lots of anxiety.**

The four had discovered that gillyweed was their best bet and Neville had gotten some from Professor Sprout. The next day Hermione had nearly forced a whole plate of breakfast down Harry's throat as she mothered him for the day.

"Now remember, you have to…"

"Miss Granger," The four (Draco had beckoned them over once more) looked up to see the headmaster, eyes twinkling. "I need you and Mister Malfoy to join me today." Hermione and Draco shared a look.

"Well, Harry good luck if I don't see you before the task." Hermione kissed his cheek and turned to follow Dumbledore.

"Good luck, Harry." Draco said, hugging him sideways before striding off.

The two were absent for the rest of the morning, leaving Harry and Neville. The two sat around chatting until it was time to go to the lake for the second task. Neville handed Harry the gillyweed and watched as he swallowed the goopy looking plant.

"I'll be cheering for you Harry." Neville rushed off to get a good spot in the stands. Harry made it to his place on the doc and turned around. He saw Neville waving at him from beside Sirius and Remus who were cheering and waving at him, he waved back with a grin. He looked around and saw Max waving at him and he waved back at her. He kept looking, even after the bell rang and someone pushed him in the lake but he never found Hermione and Draco. As soon as he hit the water he could feel the gillyweed changing his body. He was a little uncomfortable being underwater but he knew he had to get over it, and he did eventually. He actually came to like the feeling of the water on his skin as he pushed through the water. He swam down towards the bottom of the lake, pulling out his wand to light the way.

He briefly got caught in the grindylows but managed to free himself and swim away. Harry could hear music. Singing, just like in the egg. He swam towards it and entered the Mermaid's village. It looked like he was the first champion to arrive there as there were 4 bodies floating on rope. He felt a chill ripple through him as he recognized Hermione and Draco as well as Cho Chang and another, younger girl. He cut Draco free, then turned to work on Hermione's ropes when a trident was shoved towards him.

"_Only one!" _The mermaid garbled at him.

"_But they're my friends too!" _Harry yelled back.

"_ONLY ONE!" _Harry sighed, eyes widening when he noticed a giant shape hurdling towards them in the water. A shark head on a human body, Victor Krum's, snatched Hermione from the rock weighing her down. Cedric followed soon after. Harry could feel his panic set in as his gillyweed was wearing off. Looking around, he blasted a curse towards the mermaids and cut through the ropes tying down the young girl. Harry grabbed her and Draco and swam upward, desperately kicking as the gillyweed wore off completely. He had forgotten about the Grindylows and shoved the two bodies upward as he was pulled down. He shot a curse at them and rocketed himself out of the lake. Harry landed painfully on the doc and was gasping for air when he was attacked with a towel.

"Oh Harry! You scared us!" Hermione yelled, taking off her towel and wrapping it around him.

"Yeah Pup, that was quite the stunt." Sirius hugged him tight and Harry felt a second pair of arms wrap around him.

"Please be safe." Remus whispered from behind him. Harry broke away from the hugs and started to look around for Draco and the girl he saved when he was nearly tackled by Fleur.

"You saved my sister!" She cried, kissing his cheeks. He knew she was part Veela but he wasn't affected by her charms. He pushed her away.

"Yeah, sure. Did you see the boy that I saved? Where is he?" Harry was starting to panic now.

"Cub?" He could hear Remus behind him. Harry didn't turn, he was still searching for Draco. "Cub!" Remus wrapped his arms around the boy who was having a full on panic attack now.

"Draco…" Harry just kept repeating Draco's name. His breathing was way too fast and too shallow. He pushed at Remus's arms. "LET ME GO!" Harry screamed. Panic had definitely set in. His veins felt like ice and he knew that if he didn't find the blonde, he wouldn't be able to calm down.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled as the brown haired boy escaped Remus's grip and ran through the crowd.

"Draco!" He called. He could feel everyone staring. It was too much. His vision was blacking out but then… There! Harry caught a flash of blonde hair.

"Draco!" He yelled out again. The blonde was shoving his way through the crowd.

"Let me through!" Harry could hear the strain in his voice. Draco pushed through the last couple of people and hugged Harry, holding a hand to the back of his head and guiding it to the place where his neck met his shoulder. Harry always felt safer in this position. Harry had his arms wrapped so tightly around Draco's neck that he was worried he might choke him.

"I'm here Harry," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, stroking his hair. The boys could hear everyone whispering but Harry didn't care. Draco was okay and that was what mattered.

"Har-" Sirius finally managed to push through the crowd of teenagers that were circling the pair of soaked, shivering teens. "Alright. That's enough!" Sirius turned towards the throng of people. "Go stare at someone else!" Remus, Hermione and Neville had managed to break through as well and here ushering the boys away. The group managed to escape to Hagrid's hut where the friendly half-giant had brewed some tea. Harry and Draco were cuddled up next to each other on a bench seat, Harry with his face hidden in Draco's neck where he'd fallen asleep. Hermione and Neville were both seated at the table with Hagrid and Remus and Sirius had shifted into a dog to play with fang. Draco was absentmindedly rubbing Harry's back and chatting with the group.

"I can avoid the question no longer." Remus started, fixing Draco with a stare that penetrated his very soul. "What are your intentions with my cub?" Remus had seen firsthand how cruel Draco and his friends were to Harry and he wasn't about to trust him.

"What?" Draco asked, startled by the question.

"Well, Harry obviously cares for you. What are your intentions?" Remus quirked an eyebrow as Sirius froze, mid-fight with Fang. Sirius fixed his gaze on Draco.

"I-uh… Well." Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair and felt the boy sigh into his neck. "Well," Draco continued, softer. "I don't truly know. What I do know is that I'd do anything to protect him, and to stay his friend." Draco was gazing down at the mess of hair. Sirius barked quietly, running over to nip gently at Draco's pant leg. He disappeared around a corner and changed back into his human form.

"Thank you." He crossed the room and extended a hand to Draco once he had dressed. "Harry needs all the help he can get." Draco took the hand that was offered to him and Harry stirred at the movement.

"Goodmorning sunshine." Sirius smirked at the yawning boy.

"Hmm." Harry just sighed. "Hey."

"So are we going to talk about this or what?" Sirius sat down next to Remus.

"Talk about what?" Harry glanced nervously at his godfather.

"Well, you and pretty boy over here." Sirius nodded his head in Draco's direction. "You had a panic attack because you _couldn't find him" _Sirius stressed his last few words, earning him a slap on the head from Remus.

"Watch it Pads. Don't be rude." Remus smiled at Harry who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. Just know that we're always here for you." Harry nodded at Remus. "On a lighter note, the headmaster is allowing Sirius and I to stay for the next couple of months for the ball and the final task. We're in an old classroom that's been turned into a room for us." Remus smiled as Harry quickly became excited.

"That's AWESOME!" Harry laughed as he launched himself at Remus. The werewolf was able to quickly catch the teenager before any harm came to either of them. Draco watched as Harry laughed and chatted with his family. Hermione and Neville were having a conversation and Sirius was laughing with Hagrid. Draco felt like he could definitely get used to this. There was a knock on the door and Hagrid crossed the hut to open it.

"Ronald!" Hagrid roared, "Good ter see ya lad." The half-giant ushered in the pale boy. All conversations had stopped and everyone was looking at Ron. Sirius and Remus hadn't been updated on the situation and the confusion was evident on their faces.

"Hey." Ron said in a small voice. Hermione smiled a little but Draco continued to glare at the red head and Harry was white as a sheet. He was terrified. What if Ron started talking about Harry being gay? He didn't want to tell his godfather because Sirius always said that he was just like James and Harry wanted it to stay that way. "I- well I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Ron was looking at Harry now. "Malfoy said some things earlier that made me think and I don't think I could stand to lose your friendship." Ron looked away, finally. Harry was, once again, tearing up.

"I can't say I forgive you but I can understand. I accept your apology." Harry stood and offered a hand to his former friend. Ron accepted Harry's hand and they shook hands.

"You should have heard the howler mum sent me when Ginny told her we were fighting." Ron sent Harry a watery smile. "I'm just really sorry Harry." The boy said, running a sleeve under his nose.

"It's okay Ron." Harry nodded his head towards Draco. "He's - uh- well, he's my friend too now and I think you're going to have to live with that." Ron cringed slightly but nodded his head anyway. Harry was happy that he had Ron back, friends or not. The yule ball was in a week and the final task wasn't too far behind it. He was going to need all the support he could get.

**Okie dokes so I'm terrible at literally everything. This story has gone to shit REAL quick. I have to finish it though. I do believe it will get better. I am really trying to slow the story down a bit but I write something and then my brain goes _SHit this goes well with this other thing we want to do... _and then I can think of absolutely nothing else to come next other than THAT THING so yeah. I'm working on a drawing of max but honestly I hate it because I can't draw well to save my life so. Yup. That's that. Thank you for sticking through it. Love you Lots. ~LHH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter warnings: Homophobia (BUT FINALLY SOMEONE TALKS ABOUT IT), Remus and Sirius are gettin it if you know what I mean. Nothing too dirty, PG-13 at most. Slurs, Swearing (I think). I almost gave myself a heart attack with this chapter. Hope you love it.**

Harry had drifted through the next few days in a haze. Ron had apologized, Draco was his friend and Sirius and Remus were going to stay for the Yule Ball. He was supposed to go see them in their new rooms today. He wanted to spend some time with them and ask them about who he should ask to the ball. Girls had been throwing themselves at him since the announcement and he was honestly quite scared to ask any of them. Ron also needed help but he wouldn't ask for it. Instead he had waited and Hermione was already going with Krum by the time he had asked, so now he was going with one of the Patill twins, Parvati. Padma had been asked by Dean Thomas so she was out, Ginny was going with Neville and Luna insisted that Seamus go with her. Harry didn't really know any girls other than Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson but Cho was going with Cedric and Pansy hated him. He had considered asking Max but she hadn't been around much since the second task. Harry sighed as he reached the door to Sirius and Remus's chambers. He knocked once and spoke the password "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and swung the door open. Harry immediately turned a violent shade of red at what he was greeted with. On the couch in the middle of the room Remus was straddling Sirius, hair mussed and clothes askew. They had been snogging each other… fairly well if the flush on Remus's cheeks was anything to go by. _They're gay… _Harry's mind supplied. Harry was stammering out an apology as Remus leapt from Sirius's lap and began straightening his clothes and hair.

"Harry! We weren't expecting you for a while…" Remus was glaring over at Sirius who was laughing so hard he had fallen off the couch.

"Right…" Sirius breathed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Sorry prongslet. Wolf's out of the closet now I guess." Sirius had begun another round of laughter at his joke. Remus slapped his shoulder as Harry had managed to collect himself enough to look around himself. The door was still open! Harry was quick to shut it, he didn't want his Godparents to be hurt.

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius had stopped laughing at the slam of the door.

"Y-you can't just…" Harry exclaimed gesturing between the men. "What if someone else had found you?!" Harry's breathing was coming quicker and he was sure that he was going to have another panic attack.

Remus looked at Harry, confused. "Harry, I'm not quite sure what you mean…" Harry had tears in his eyes as he rounded on the older man, "It isn't safe!" Harry spat at Remus.

"Not safe for what, Harry?" Remus was very concerned now, if he would have known that Harry wasn't comfortable with homosexuals he never would have Let Sirius talk him into a 'quick snog' on the couch.

Harry's tears flowed down his face as he sobbed, "It's not safe for… for… _faggots like us._" Remus had flinched back as Harry whispered angrily at them. He really hated that slur but Harry had said 'like _us' _

"Harry…" The younger boy looked as though he had been burned. "Harry you do know that it's okay if you like boys…" Remus started carefully. He wasn't sure where Harry had heard this but he was sure it wasn't good.

"n-no… U-Uncle Vernon said… said that faggots should be treated like the w-worthless pieces of hippie sh-shit that they are." Harry said this with such resigned acceptance that Remus nearly started crying.

"Harry, your uncle is wrong. Do you know what happened when your dad found out about Sirius and I?" Remus watched as Harry's eyes grew wide, tears still dripping down his cheeks. "He found us snogging in a broom closet and he was shocked at first but then he told us that he didn't care who we were with as long as we were happy." Sirius smirked

"Yeah, and then he told us that if I had werewolf babies that he wanted to be the midwife." Sirius chuckled "Little did he know that I'm not the one who would be carrying children…" Sirius yelped as Remus pinched his arm.

"Quit that." Remus smiled, then turned to Harry. "And when your mum found out-"

"Oh my god when Lily found out, I was sure I was dead." Sirius laughed.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about this Harry. I'll make some tea while you sit down." Remus was just now remembering that Harry was still standing and even though he had calmed down a bit, he was still upset. Harry nodded and went to sit on the couch before making a face and sitting in the chair instead. Sirius laughed at that and sat down on the couch. Remus finished the tea and brought it in, handing Harry a cup and taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Where were we… Oh yeah! Your mum. So anyway, Remus was like best friends with your mum and I was a bit of a playboy back then so-"

"A bit? Try the biggest." Remus interrupted.

"Yeah yeah… So she cornered me with her wand to my throat and said that if I ever hurt Remus she was going to cut off my balls the muggle way and then she was going to shove them down my throat." Sirius chuckled.

"So-so my parents were o-okay with it?" Harry asked, his tears had stopped and he had a hopeful expression on his face.

"Absolutely Harry. In fact, homosexuality is pretty common in the wizarding world. Muggleborn children are not always accepted by their parents and so they go to orphanages. Magical ones and wizarding homosexuals actually have the highest adoption rates in brittain. It's good for the community." Remus said. "Do you understand, Harry?" The boy hadn't said much and so Remus wanted his opinion before they moved on.

"I-uh yeah. I understand." Harry nodded, an odd look crossing his face.

"Was there anything else you wished to discuss Harry?" Remus prodded. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it, choosing to throw his arm around Remus's shoulders instead.

"Well… I need a date to the yule ball and-" Sirius had the most shit eating grin on his face as he interrupted Harry.

"You mean you and blondie aren't going together?" Sirius was, once again, smacked in the back of the head by Remus. "Honestly Remus if you keep doing that I may have to file a complaint for abuse." He smirked.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an ass I wouldn't have to." Remus replied.

"Um, actually that's what I wanted to ask. Do you think that it would be okay to ask Draco? I-I mean you said that being…" Harry whispered his next word, "_gay_ is okay…" Remus jabbed an elbow in Sirius's ribs as the other man started shaking with laughter. I mean honestly who giggles, GIGGLES at a time like this?

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Remember, even if he says no or if he doesn't like boys that's okay. Everyone is entitled to their own preferences and just because Draco doesn't like you in that way it doesn't mean he isn't your friend. If he judges you for it or makes fun of you then he was never your friend to begin with." Remus explains calmly.

"Yeah, what he said but if he makes fun of you let me know so I can beat the shit out of him. I may even take a page from Lily's book." Sirius grinned.

"But how do I even ask him? I mean we just became friends…" Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know what he likes?" Remus encouraged the boy. "Find something that the two of you can do together and then ask him."

Sirius snorted into his tea, "Yeah or you could do what I did when I asked out Remus and just snog the shit out of him." Remus flushed.

"Shut. Up. Not another word from you tonight." Remus huffed.

Harry laughed, "It's fine Remus." The wolf's eyes softened.

"You know, you used to call me mooney. Except you couldn't say it properly so it was more like moo-ey." He said.

"Really?" Harry made a face. "And Sirius?" Sirius smiled.

"Pafoo." Sirius cooed at him. The man grinned as Harry cringed.

"So all I have to do is ask him out. Like on a date. And then ask him?" Harry looked at the two men who had cuddled closer to each other through the conversation. Harry wished he could have a relationship like that someday.

"Yes."

"Well yes, or you could snog him." Harry leapt from his seat and dashed to the door, hearing a groan from the couch as Remus probably elbowed the man again.

"Thanks Padfoot! Bye Mooney!" And with that Harry raced off to find his friends. He had some planning to do. He missed the wide grins that stretched across his Godparents' faces at the nicknames. He also missed the following scowls as they thought about how Harry must have been treated by his relatives to cause such a strong reaction. The two marauders started hatching their own plan as Harry went to ask for advice on a plan of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry rushed through the hallways of Hogwarts, panting, sweating and out of breath. It was a big castle, who can blame him? He managed to run the whole way from the third floor where Remus and Sirius now resided to Gryffindor tower which was at least four stories higher. Harry stopped in front of the fat lady portrait and bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Hello dear, password?" The lady said smiling down at him. She had quite the soft spot for Harry.

"I-I just need… a… a moment" Harry panted. Once he had composed himself enough, he turned to the portrait. "Hungarian Horntail." He said and the hidden portrait door swung open. Harry stepped in and looked around. There were some first years studying in a corner and a few of his year mates were having wizards chess tournaments.

"Oh C'mon 'Mione! I'm never going to understand it so why bother trying?" There was Ron and Hermione. They were sitting at a table in the common room. Hermione seemed to be reading over Ron's potions essay.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called out to them as he walked closer to the pair. They both looked up at him, Hermione with a worried expression on her face (who knows what he's gotten into!) and Ron looking hopeful.

"Harry, what is it? Are you okay? What's going on? Why are you smiling like that?" Hermione began fussing over the poor boy who was trying to calm her down.

"Hermione. Ron. Listen. I-I have to tell you something." The boy's demeanor changed completely. One moment he was all smiles, the next he had a somber, self conscious look on his face.

"Go on, mate. Is it Malfoy? If I need to-" Ron started, balling his hands into fists.

"No!" Harry shouted. "Well, yes. But no." Harry looked between his friends helplessly. Remus and Sirius had said that it was accepted, here was the test.

"I-I'm… well… I'm gay." Harry said with a small voice. He immediately glanced around at the other students in the tower only to find that no one outside of the trio had heard him.

"Oh, Harry. Is that it?" Hermione hugged the black haired boy, pulling back and giving Ron, who was too stunned to speak, a pointed look that clearly said 'follow my lead and don't mess this up'.

"Right. Right, well, I support you mate." said Ron sheepishly. When Harry gave him a questioning look he rushed to explain, "Honestly! I really couldn't care less! I mean Charlie- my brother- he's gay and uh yeah. I was just surprised that's all." Harry smiled at his friend. They had reconciled their differences over the past few days and the two boys were once again best friends.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said smiling widely.

"But wait, what does this have to do with Draco?" Hermione asked, sitting back down next to Ron. Harry pulled up a chair beside them as she cast a _Muffliato_ charm so that no one could eavesdrop.

"Well, I really like him and I want to ask him to the Yule Ball." Ron nearly died of a heart attack at this. "But I don't know how." Harry glanced at Ron. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah!" Ron choked out. "I'm still getting used to the whole Malfoy thing." He was red in the face and he looked a bit on the sweaty side but Harry shrugged and told him the same thing he had been. Draco was their friend now and Harry trusted him.

"Well I think it's a great idea, Harry. I heard that there were a couple of other same sex couples going. A lesbian couple in seventh year and a pair of cute-as-buttons boys in first year. The first and second years have to return to their houses after 10 pm but it's still adorable that they're making an effort and going." Hermione continued to ramble on about how responsible the school was being with the younger years until Harry interrupted her.

"Yeah but how do I ask him? I mean, I want to be sort of romantic but I want him to still feel comfortable." Harry mused in a worried tone. Bruising his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Well, is there anywhere that's special to you both? Somewhere that you became friends or something?" Hermione asked.

The classroom! "Oh my gosh, thank you Hermione. You're the best!" Harry jumped up, planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek and ran off to get everything set up.

"Merlin's beard, you'd think he had a hippogriff on his arse."

"Ronald!"

Harry had rushed straight to the kitchen to get Dobby to help him. They had decorated the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor and Harry had even gotten the elf to provide some soft cushions and blankets to sit on. There were candles floating balls of some kind of magical glowing things in the shape of stars. Harry had touched one and found that they were quite fun to play with and so that's what he did for the next thirty minutes. Eventually he remembered his plan and asked Dobby if he could get hot chocolate, treacle tarts and sandwiches like the last time they had come to the room and Dobby had promised that all of the food would be ready by four o'clock. Harry thanked the excited over energetic elf as he popped away and then began scratching out a note on a piece of parchment.

"Draco,

Meet me in the fourth floor classroom at 4pm.

Harry."

Harry knew it was lame but he really couldn't do any better. He scurried off to the owlery and gave it to Hedwig to deliver. He really wished that he could have sent a patronus message like he'd seen others do but he didn't know how to do so and he really didn't want to ask anyone. Harry leaned against the smooth stone wall and began humming to himself. His plan was going pretty smoothly and he was confident that Draco would at least hear him out, if not accept his invitation to the ball. What could possibly go wrong?

As it turns out, a lot. A lot could go wrong.

Harry blinked his eyes open and the first thing he noticed was that it smelled. Bad. He looked around himself and sprang to his feet when he realized that he was still in the Owlery. The next thing he noticed was that the sun had changed positions and a quick _tempus_ charm told him that he had exactly four minutes until he was supposed to meet Draco. He rushed from the Owlery, taking steps two at a time and clumsily bumping past groups of students. He also realized that he had missed his charms class in the time that he was in the Owlery. Harry made it to the fourth floor by 4:12 and hurried to make himself presentable. He sniffed at his robes only to find that he smelled like he had just taken an hour nap in the Owlery which is exactly what he'd done. Harry groaned at his misfortune but managed to collect himself and push open the classroom door only to be met with a confused house elf.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir. You is being late." Dobby said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I fell asleep in the Owlery. Has Draco been here?" No sooner had the question escaped his mouth when the door to the classroom flew open and Draco stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late I- what is that wretched smell?" Draco scrunched his nose and looked at Harry as though he had just told him that Snape had grown horns and a tail and had decided to join a fairy circus.

"Oh yeah um... I sorta fell asleep in the Owlery." Harry said sheepishly rubbing his neck. Draco scoffed and shook his head.

"Potter you amaze me more each day passing by." It was then that the blonde noticed his surroundings. "What are all of the candles for? And is that treacle tart?" Harry rushed to set out the food and wordlessly gestured to the small pile of blankets across from himself.

"Alright." Draco cocooned himself in the blankets, mirroring Harry as he accepted the plate of treacle tart. "So why did you ask me here? I hope it's nothing dangerous like the last time because... Jesus" Harry looked over to the blonde who had a playful look on his face.

"Oh. Well, um... You see..ah.. I kind of wanted to ask you something." Harry had gotten at least a hundred times more nervous than he was while coming out to Ron and Hermione. This had to be done though. "But first there's something you should know." Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry, his mouth full of dessert.

"I'm… Well I'm gay." Harry blurted it out and stared into his hot chocolate as if he were trying to figure out how to drown himself in it.

"I know." Draco managed to say as he swallowed his mouthful of food. Harry looked fearfully at the other boy. "Harry, you do know that I'm bisexual right? I thought everyone knew." Draco sipped at his hot chocolate, amusement flooding his eyes as Harry gaped at him.

"Oh." Harry sat there in stunned silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "Well… Um in that case. I was wondering if you'd-"

"Go to the ball with you? Obviously. I've been waiting forever for you to ask." Draco smirked as Harry once again stared at him in shock.

"Does that mean-" Draco interrupted Harry yet again.

"I'd also like to be your boyfriend while we're at it." Harry flushed crimson at this and just nodded his head. "Great! I'll try to match my robes to yours. You do have them right?" Harry nodded. "Great. What color?" Harry managed to collect himself enough to answer that his robes were green before slipping back into his catatonic state of shock. "Perfect. The champions and their dates always dance first. The ball is only a few days away so there's not much I can teach you but I think that a simple waltz shouldn't be too hard. And before you say anything, I know McGonagall has been teaching dance lessons but it's still nice to have practice. As a Malfoy I was taught simple wizarding dance techniques at a very young age, there's no one better to teach you and-" Draco cut off, noticing how Harry was drifting off to sleep. He gently woke the boy before suggesting that they head to their respective common rooms. It wasn't late but he could tell that Harry had experienced quite a tiring day. The boys split ways as Dobby began cleaning up and Harry managed to get all the way to the tower and into his bed before falling into a dreamless sleep with a remarkably silly smile on his face.

**AN: Okay so I realize that some parts of this are incorrect but I needed a way for the trio to have a conversation without being heard. Also Max WILL be coming back. I promise. I apologize for how long this took. I've been having some minor medical issues and I'm moving into college this weekend. Updates will probably come slow for the next few weeks. I want to get this fic finished before I leave but I don't know how well that will work out so just bear with me. Love you so much, ~LHH**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello friends, sorry it has taken so long. I moved in to college and took a smol break from fanfiction in order to get familiar with my classes and such. I have been making a lot of friends and EVEN A BOYFRIEND. My dudes, it's looking up for me. So anyway, here's chapter 9. ~LHH**

Saturday was finally here. After countless hours of awkwardly stumbling over Draco's feet, Harry had finally managed a decent waltz. But Harry was nervous. He may have come out to his friends but he hadn't come out to anyone else and he was about to dance with Draco in front of not only Hogwarts but Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Currently, Harry was stood in front of the stairs that led to the ballroom. He was waiting both for his friends and his dashing date. Remus and Sirius stood on either side of him, Remus in Grey and silver robes and Sirius in dark blue robes that had gold flecks. Almost like stars. Harry looked up at his godfathers and he felt proud. Proud to be the person he truly was and proud to share it with two amazing men. Harry could feel a burning sensation in his nose as his eyes welled with tears.

"What's the matter, cub?" Remus asked, worried, as Harry sniffed and swiped the tears from his face.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy that you're here." Harry managed to whisper.

Remus felt his heart swell and soon he was wiping away his own tears as Sirius fussed over the two of them.

"Pads it's fine. Happy tears." Remus choked out, hugging Harry closer.

"OH MY GOD" Harry jumped as a loud voice rang through the stairwell. He could hear footsteps rushing towards him and he turned away from Remus just in time to intercept the blonde blur that was rushing towards him. "Harry, are you okay? Look at me. Let me see." Draco was scanning over Harry's face frantically trying to find what had hurt his boyfriend.

"Draco, 'm fine. Really. I just got a little overwhelmed with all the—" Harry flapped his hand in his godfathers' direction as the pair walked arm in arm into the ballroom, Remus still wiping stray tears from his face.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're alright." Draco smiled at the shorter boy, hands falling to his sides. The blonde was wearing pale green robes with gold designs and he had asked Pansy to put eyeliner and mascara on him. There was also a pale sheen of pink lipgloss across his lips and the sight took Harry's breath away.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Harry cleared his throat. "You look beautiful." Harry blushed. "Or is it handsome? I don't really know… I just… I like the—"  
Harry gestured to Draco's body.

"Thank you. Eloquent as ever, Potter." Draco teased the wide eyed boy. He started saying something else but the pair were interrupted by the sound of heels clacking on the stairs.

Slowly, a pair of light pink shoes appeared, then a short length of tanned skin, and a pale pink, flowing skirt. Hermione had straightened her hair and put it in an elegant bun. She was wearing makeup for the first time since Harry had known her and his heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him. He had such wonderful friends and he suddenly felt as if he didn't show them how appreciated they were. Ron followed after her with his date and Harry had to stifle a laugh. It looked like he was wearing an old woman's robes. It looked like he had tried to fix his hair but ended up just mussing it up worse than it already was. He grimaced at Harry as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione smiled at him.

"Hermione you look stunning." Harry complimented her, a rose hue tinting his cheeks.

"Oh it's nothing really I-" She was cut off as Viktor Krum strode over to the group.

"Herminny, You look beautiful!" He exclaimed, taking her hand in his. Krum was dressed in furs and robes and sashes and honestly Harry was a little jealous of Hermione. Until he was reminded of the absolute vision standing beside him via a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Ow!" Harry yelped. "I-I mean, Wow! Yes, Viktor. You're right. She's absolutely gorgeous." Harry shot a glare at Draco as everyone resumed their conversations.

"Harry, mate, you alright?" Ron asked as Harry massaged his side.

"Yeah, I just have a really jealous boyfriend." Harry shot a teasing look at Draco.

"Hey it isn't my fault that you were practically drooling over him." Draco smirked.

"Okay, first, that's disgusting. Second-"

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you need to enter the ballroom. The champions and their dates are meant to enter and dance first." Mcgonagall quipped at the group.

"Um actually Professor, Draco is my date." Harry spoke up timidly. Mcgonangall didn't react other than a slight widening in her eyes.

"Very well, Miss Patill, you will need to accompany Mr. Weasley to the ballroom." She ushered the two into the room before glancing at the champions. Roger Davies was stood next to Fleur, smiling and shooting glances at her every now and then. Cedric and Cho were holding hands and whispering to each other. Viktor was being coached by a giggling Hermione on how to pronounce her name, and Harry was gripping Draco's hand nervously as the blonde reminded him how he was supposed to hold himself when they entered. The professor sighed and wondered how the lot were still alive. She then lined them up and prepared them for their entrance. Fleur would go first with Roger, then Viktor and Hermione, Cedric and Cho and finally Harry and Draco. They would walk in, take their places and then as the music began they would start the dancing. Harry wiped his sweaty hands on his robes. Mcgonagall had the champions stand on the left and dates on the right. The girls wound their arms into their dates' and Harry gave Draco a look.

"Oh for Salazar's sake. Take my arm, you dolt." Draco offered his arm.

"But I'm not a girl…" Harry was thoroughly confused.

"No but I'm leading in our waltz so therefore you are taking my arm." Draco smiled gently at Harry. "Everything is going to be fine." Harry sighed and took Draco's arm.

"I hope you're right." The doors opened and the teens began their small parade. Harry could hear cheering and clapping. Finally the two boys crossed the threshold and everyone's cheering seemed to get ten times louder. Harry could hear comments here and there about his sexuality but overall everything he heard was supportive. He locked eyes with Sirius as they neared the dance floor and the man gave him a not so subtle thumbs up. Harry turned to face Draco and was rendered breathless once again by the blonde's steel grey eyes and shiny pink lips. He had to look up a bit to see Draco's eyes as he was a few inches shorter than the boy but he couldn't care less. The music started and Draco began whirling the two of them around in time with the other champions. Both boys felt like they could fly, as happy as they were to be in each other's arms. Soon enough the song came to an end and Draco ushered Harry from the dance floor in favor of socializing with the other students.

"Just follow my lead." Draco whispered as he led Harry from group to group, chatting about robes and dancing and politics. Pretty soon the first through third years were sent back to their dorms and the party started amping up.

"Come on, let's dance." Draco pulled him into the mass of dancing students. When the party had finally come to an end Draco walked with Harry all the way back to Gryffindor tower, kissing his cheek and striding off down the corridor. Harry managed to get himself to his dorm where he and Ron talked about the ball almost all night long. Harry finally nodded off around three in the morning after everyone else had slipped off to sleep.

When Hermione woke the boys up the next morning they were deeply regretting their choices of the night before.

"Oh, honestly Ronald…" Harry heard a muffled thud and then a yelp. He assumed that Hermione had pushed Ron off of the bed. Harry sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it…" He mumbled in Hermione's direction as he fumbled around his nightstand looking for his glasses.

"It's almost nine. I promised Draco and Neville I'd get the two of you down for breakfast." Hermione huffed. At the mention of Draco's name Harry perked up considerably. "Oh and Ron you might want to avoid Parvati. She's not happy about last night." Ron groaned again, pushing himself off of the floor and untangling himself from his sheets. Harry had finally found his glasses and he turned to Hermione. "Thanks Hermione. I think I've got it from here. We'll meet you in the common room in ten minutes." He smiled at the girl. She thanked him and left. Harry threw on his school trousers and the sweater Molly had knitted for him that year. They had gotten their presents early since the ball was on Christmas Day. Harry had gotten a book from Remus and some sweets from Sirius, Molly had knitted him a sweater and sent cookies for the trio, and he had even gotten a sock from the Dursleys. He had laughed when he saw it, remembering how he freed Dobby in second year. Ron had finally managed to wake up enough to dress himself and had put on a pair of his school trousers and a buttoned shirt with a vest. The shirt was buttoned wrong and was half tucked into his trousers but at least he was dressed. The pair headed down the stairs to meet Hermione and they went off to breakfast.

Draco was sat at the Gryffindor table with neville and ginny who seemed very close after the ball. Ginny delicately rested her head on neville's shoulder and Harry felt a surge of pride for his friends. He caught Remus and Sirius's eye from the staff table as he entered and flashed them an award winning smile as he seated himself next to Draco. The blonde pulled harry closer and pressed a kiss to his temple as he began filling Harry's plate with food.

"Eat, Harry." Harry nodded and began picking at his breakfast. The group stayed until Harry had finished at least half of his meal and then everyone split ways to do their own thing. Draco kissed harry's cheek as he explained that he had to finish some things up for potions. Harry spent his morning wandering around the castle. After about thirty minutes he spotted a familiar figure at the end of the hall.

"Max!" Harry called out to the figure. She turned around and Harry smiled at her.

"Potter!" Max strode over to the boy, enveloping him in a hug. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a grey t shirt with a cat on the front.

"Where have you been?!" Harry exclaimed. "You weren't at the ball. I've missed you." Harry pulled away and stared into the girl's eyes. She looked sad for just a moment before she answered.

"You didn't need me. But you need me now so here I am." Before Harry could ask her what she was talking about she rushed on. "You need to be mentally prepared for the final task. It will be the most physically, mentally and magically challenging." Her face became serious. "Something's bothering me about this task, Harry. Something's wrong. Be careful and stay alert." She melted back into happiness. "But enough of that. How's lover boy?" The two continued to talk of Draco and crazy T-shirts for the rest of the day. Harry had almost forgotten her advice…

**I also have like NO time so chapter 10 may be a while but IT'S COMING! Lots of Love, LHH.**


End file.
